The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein generally relates to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to latches for holding mated connectors together.
Various types of connector assemblies include connectors that are mated together by loading one connector into the other. The mated connectors may be held together using a latch. Specifically, a latch element of one connector is engaged with a latch element of the other connector to hold the mated connectors together. The connectors are separated by disengaging the latch elements and pulling the connectors apart in an unloading direction that is opposite the loading direction. The latches of such connector assemblies often include a latch arm on one of the connectors that includes the corresponding latch element on an end thereof. The latch element on the end of the latch arm is often a hook, but may alternatively be an opening or depression. The latch arm is pivotable between a latched position and an unlatched position. In the latched position, the latch element on the end of the latch arm is engaged with the latch element of the other connector. In the unlatched position, the latch element on the end of the latch arm is disengaged with the latch element of the other connector. The latches of at least some known connector assemblies are exposed on an exterior surface of the connectors. For example, the latch arm and/or the latch elements are often exposed on an exterior surface of the connector housings when the connectors are mated together.
Connector assemblies that terminate wires are often pulled through passages and/or holes within structures such as bulkheads, panels, walls, enclosures, containers, and/or the like. When pulled through a structure, latches that are exposed on an exterior surface of the connector assembly may catch or snag on obstructions such as cables, wires, portions of the structure or adjacent structures, and/or the like. For example, exposed latch arms and/or latch elements of the latch may catch or snag on obstructions. Catching or snagging of the latch on obstructions may damage the latch, the connectors, the obstructions, and/or the structures. Catching or snagging of the latch on obstructions may increase the difficulty of installing the connector assembly. Moreover, catching or snagging of a latch arm that is exposed on the exterior surface of the connector assembly may pry the latch arm from the latched position to the unlatched position. Prying the latch arm from the latched position to the unlatched position may damage the latch and/or inadvertently unlatch the connectors.